


As I Lay Dying

by The_Sad_Hatter



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sad_Hatter/pseuds/The_Sad_Hatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As you lay dying how far will The Avengers go to save you? How many of your secrets will they discover as they unravel your past, searching for a way to ensure you have a future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Friday, are you there?"

"Yes Miss (Y/N), how may I help you?"

"Just talk to me."

"Certainly, what would you like to discuss?"

"Nothing In particular Friday, I just don't want to be alone when it happens."

"When what happens Miss (Y/N)?"

You let out a humorless chuckle.

"Never mind Friday, never mind. Could you play it? The song?"

(Your fav song) played as the AI complied. A ghost of a smile graced your lips as you lay there. Dying to ones favorite song wasn't the worst way to go.

The song walked you through the memories that had led you here.

"He could of died because of me" you whispered.

"I assume you are refering to Mr Barton?" Friday enquired.

"Yes, it was my fault. All my fault."

"Mr Barton is recovering quite well, he's awake if you would like to talk to him."

It was too late for that, you could barely feel your body anymore save for the growing pain in your stomach and chest.

"It's not possible now Friday, but tell him I'm sorry. Tell them all I'm sorry I wasn't better."

Starks AI said something but you couldn't quite concentrate anymore. You were fading fast. Your vision blurred as you rolled onto your back and looked at the stars. They were so beautiful, dancing across the sky in bursts of colour and light. You didn't realise how that was wrong, you were inside. There were no stars here.

You couldn't hear Friday anymore, you had lost awareness of your surroundings. You never heard the banging and someone calling your name more and more frantically. You never saw the wood splinter as the door broke or felt the strong arms wrapped around you. You continued to watch the stars that weren't there as you were carried rapidly through the halls. You never even knew your eyes were closed or that your chest wasn't rising anymore. When you died you never even realised.


	2. Chapter 2

"Steve?" Natasha approached him, two cups of coffee in her hands.  
He glanced up at her and wordlessly took the cup she offered.   
"Any progress?" She asked him.  
"None. She's still not breathing on her own." He told her.

It had been two days since Steve had found you on the floor dying, blood covering your chest. They had rushed to save you and barely succeeded. At first they had all assumed that you had been attacked but the fact you had been found stabbed with the weapon in your own hand and inside a room locked from the inside forced the team to come to the harsh conclusion that this wasn't an outside attack. You had done this to yourself and not one of them understood why. 

If Friday had not alerted them when she did they wouldn't have been able to resuscitate you. Doctor Cho had worked tirelessly and all things considered you were in pretty good shape. She couldn't figure out why you weren't breathing on your own. It's like your body was shutting down. You had been sewn back together from the inside out and so there was nothing physical endangering your life anymore.

All the Avengers were taking it badly. They knew you had done this to yourself and they couldn't figure out why. Bucky and Clint were taking it the hardest, both feeling that they should have done more. Clint couldn't stop thinking about the mission, how you had been distracted and how it had got him hurt. He'd had much worse and hadn't really blamed you but he knew you didn't feel the same way. He'd heard about how harshly Steve had reprimanded you while he was being patched up and Friday had passed along the apology you made to him as you were dying. For the last two days nobody had seen him and nobody but Natasha had guessed he was in the air vents above the bed you were recovering in.

Bucky stood by the door of the room, eyes flickering from you to the machines keeping you alive. He kept a stoic expression but inside his mind he was in turmoil. Every day he had spoke with you, sharing what he remembered about his time with Hydra. It had taken a while but he had learned to trust you and he told you the things he was too ashamed to tell Steve. It was with your help he had began to forgive himself but now he felt selfish. All that time talking about himself and you must have been hurting. He had never noticed, never even asked. Now you had tried to take your own life and he knew he should have been the one to help you, as you had helped him. He had taken your time, your emotion and your support and never offered anything in return.

The rest of The Avengers were barely holding it together either. Bruce had locked himself in seclusion taking updates on your condition from Friday four times an hour. Natasha hadn't stopped moving, unable to let herself feel the pain. She had even taken to cleaning just for a way to keep busy. Tony had turned to the bottle at first but after he had turned up at your bed screaming at your unconscious body Pepper had stepped in and cut him off. Steve just sat by your side waiting for you to open your eyes. He had a desperate air about him and everyone was on edge around him. Sam paced up and down the hallways, trying to encourage everyone to get some sleep while getting none himself. Thor was in Asgard and didn't know what was happening.

The only Avenger who was coping was Wanda. She took a thorough update on your condition from Doctor Cho, listening intently and nodding to show she understood. Wanda thought she knew what was wrong and talking to Doctor Cho only confirmed her suspicions. She knew what she had to do to wake you up. The only way to help you was to get inside your mind. One by one she told The Avengers her plan and eventually everyone had migrated to your bedside. Even Clint had dropped from the ceiling. Wanda nodded as they all spoke to her, telling her what she needed to know.   
She was bringing you back, she was determined. She didn't know the truth, none of them did.


	3. Chapter 3

You winced clutching your ribs. Even the beauty of the stars couldn't distract you from the pain in your chest. Constellations and galaxy's swirled before your eyes as you breathed through the pain. You were dying and none of this was real, you knew that. You also knew that if you wanted to live all you had to do was walk through the oak door behind you but you never made any move toward it. You just watched the stars and waited. Long grass swaying in the cool breeze was beneath you and the universe above. Here was where you wanted to be. 

You heard the door swing open and soft footsteps approach you but you didn't need to look to know who it was.  
"Leave me be Wanda" you muttered.  
She knelt on the grass beside you, silently looking at you. She had never seen you look so at peace, so utterly free of pain and anger. You turned your head to look in her eyes and she saw no ghosts there. For as long as she'd known you your eyes had always held a haunted look. For a fleeting second she wavered in her goal, if she convinced you to leave here was she taking away your peace?   
"Wanda please don't try. You're wasting your time, I'm exactly where I want to be." You whispered.  
Her previous determination kicked in instinctively.  
"You aren't where the people who care for you want you to be. You aren't where they need you." She told you.  
You sighed and looked away from her. This had to be done the hard way.   
"Let me go, all of you. I'm no good." you said.  
"NO!" She spat the word at you.  
"How dare you leave us, how dare you check out without even giving us a chance to try and help you. You have no idea if this is what you really want because you never even tried to look for another way. You just let us all believe everything was fine and then you left before we had a chance to find out why!" Her word were filled with anger and pain. She continued before you had a chance to respond.  
"It wasn't just your chest you plunged that blade into. Did you never consider that you were loved? That you would be missed? If you die then you're killing part of us as well." She cried out, tears falling from her eyes.  
You gasped at the emotion behind her words.   
"I didn't want to do this, I HAD to! Please, you have to believe me, it's for the best." You said softly.  
She just shook her head and wiped her tears away. You reached out towards her and laced your fingers with hers.  
"I can't lose you too." She pleaded with you.  
"Then don't." You told her, your eyes wide. You tried to silently convey to her what was running through your mind and prayed she'd understand.   
Your words stopped her. She looked at you curiously and you tightened your grip on her hand like you were holding on for your life but it was no use. Without warning she was wrenched from your grasp.   
"WANDA!" You screamed and scrabbled up, your hands desperately reaching for her.  
It was too late. Whatever invisible force had torn her away from you flung her towards the door. For a brief second she was suspended in the doorframe, framed by the blinding light from the other side. Her eyes were filled with terror, her lips parted as she called your name then she was gone. The door slammed shut. 

Back in your room the Avengers sprang forward as Wanda leapt from her chair screaming.


End file.
